Thinking of you
by ForeverBade
Summary: Yes. A songfic guys! : R&R just a oneshot! based on Katy Perry's Thinking of You. ;*


**A/N; hey guys so I just saw the katy perry 3d movie and got inspired for this little oneshot! And I promise to update city lights soon too! I strongly suggusst that you listen to Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" before reading! ;* enjoy**

** DISCLAIMER: Even if i were Dan Schenider... what would i be doing on FanFiction. He's obviously not a bade shipper for breaking them up. I will never forgive him for that.**

**Thinking of you**

Blonde Squad/ Jade's POV

"_Comparisons are easily doneOnce you've had a taste of perfection"_

After a parrot attacked Cat, everyone ran out of the theater, and others left to go home.

I actually felt bad… Beck worked so hard on this and it was ruined. I mean sure, he broke my heart and I'll never love the same…but the movie ended up really amazing and nobody saw past 45 seconds.

I looked over at Beck who was just looking down at his shoes and I got up from my seat and his head snapped up and he ..Smiled?

"I'm sorry your movie got ruined." I said truthfully

"_Like an apple hanging from a treeI picked the ripest oneI still got the seed"_

"Yeah thanks I guess it really sucks right. Because everyone left"

I frowned and he looked at me super confused

"I didn't leave…" I tested him

"Well…. Do you wanna finish wacthing my short film with me?" he asked

"Sure." I said like I didn't care, but on the inside I was screaming with excitement

"_You said move on Where do I goI guess second bestIs all I will know_"

He got up and started fixing the projector

I went and sat down in the middle of the auditorium

He got the remote and turned it on then walked over and sat next to me… RIGHT NEXT TO ME. I didn't know wether to be happy or enraged…ok…ENRAGED. He breaks my heart and just thinks he can play me like this? Fuck that.

"So I heard you went on a date with Alex Jander?

" Yeah.. I didn't really know him that well but he asked me so… I thought I'd get to know him."

"How'd it go"

"Horrible"

He chuckled "Why?"

"He's nothing like me. Not compatable at all" I said noticing that neither of us were paying attention to the movie

"….am I?" he said.

Slowly leaning towards me.

"_Cause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do …"_

We were only inches, centimeters apart.. I could feel his breath

I had to stop this

I stood up

"No." I said

"What?"

"You cant just come in here thinking your going to kiss me. You broke my heart Beck and you tried to kiss Tori… That's right.. YOU LEFT THE VIDEOCHAT ON."

He just stood there.

"jade I-"

"no beck… don't 'Jade' me…. Im not falling for it."

"Jade"

"what did I just say…. You cant just come in here and think im going to let you kiss me"

"JADELYN." I said sternly

She was quiet

I took a deep breath

JADE"S POV

"JADELYN." he yelled

I listened

He took a breath.

"_You're the bestAnd yes I do regretHow I could let myselfLet you goNow the lesson's learnedI touched it I was burned_"

"I broke up with you because I was tired of the fighting. Not tired of you, and then I heard the rumors about you and Alex so I thought you were over me, which broke my heart"

He started tearing. Tearing?

"…even ask Andre I was broken, so I kissed tori, well, almost kissed tori thinking that it would make me get over you ,but it only made me love you more, then Cat told me that you really do still like me and Tori said you looked hurt. So I thought this would be the perfect chance to get you back…"

By now he was practicly panting.

I looked a him. I wanted to cry of joy but I didn't

I just looked at him

He kissed me. Filled with passion and heart. I missed him so much, I was on the verge of tears.

When he pulled apart he was probably expecting me to smile but instead I had tear stained cheeks

"whats wrong?' he sounded worried

"I…I just miss you so much…" I trailed off

"No…nonunion baby don't cry… im here im right here"

I sobbed into his soulder

"Im here im right here" he soothed me

I looked up and laughed at myself and he laughed too… pretty soon we were laughing at ourselves.

"Soo…we okay?" he asked

"Lets pick up where we left off…" I said

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I heard clapping…clapping? What? I Turned around and there stood Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie, Robbie was crying and Cat was about too

Beck just laughed and hugged me

"_thinking of you"_

_X_

**A/N: Sooo did I do well? Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed..ill update city lights asap! Byee:****

**-Avril**


End file.
